Dense are the Shadows
by sarahsedai
Summary: On the day that Arthas returns from his campaign in Northrend, an alchemist's daughter escapes the imminent destruction of Lordaeron by the corrupted prince and his scourge. A mage's portal spits her out in unfamiliar territory, where she embarks on a journey laden with adventure, treachery and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Kaisea briefly considered the remaining items on the table. She was running out of things to throw, and he had started moving cautiously towards her again. She reached for the thick slab of raw venison that was laid out on a wooden block on the table. She hefted its weight in her hand and frowned at it before hurling it at him, turning that night's dinner into a convenient projectile. It was a shame – she'd gotten the recipe from her grandmother, and she'd always loved her grandmother's famous herbed venison.

"Can't we work this out?" He shouted, as he nimbly dodged the flying meat. It landed with a wet thud on the wall behind him, sliding down to join the cracked eggs and other kitchen ingredients scattered on the floor. "You're being unreasonable!" He raised his hands up defensively, and took another step in her direction. She had resorted to throwing food when he tried to get closer, no doubt in an effort to calm her down or distract her from the cause of her anger. Her hand froze - she had been reaching for another egg. She balked at him.

The whole situation was preposterous.

Her father was a well-known alchemist. His mixtures were known for curing otherwise incurable ailments or producing effects that could not be rivaled by other alchemists. Other alchemists had offered him vast sums of gold in exchange for his recipes. This was the first time that someone had attempted to steal them from right under their noses. That someone was Arick. He had come to her that morning to confess a crime that he had not yet committed. That wasn't the worst of it. He had gone on to tell her that the reason that he was coming to confess his intended wrongdoing to her, was because he cared about her.

She had fallen hard for him over the past few months. He had disrupted her life, in the best kind of way. She loved her father, and she loved working with him, but it was an admittedly boring life – especially when compared to the lives of her sisters. Then he had arrived in the city, all leather and steel, and swept her off her feet. There were times when she had felt guilty for sneaking around with a man like Arick right under her ailing father's nose… and now he told her that his whole reason for being in Lordaeron in the first place was a pocketful of gold.

"Unreasonable? You must be as cracked as those eggs," she shouted back, before snatching up another. She unceremoniously pitched it at him. This time, her aim was true. It caught him between the eyes, cracking on impact. He froze as runny yolk dribbled down face, his handsome features twisted up in restrained frustration. It was almost amusing. Almost.

She reached for the linen towel that was draped over her shoulder and wiped her hands clean, not taking her eyes off him. "You're nothing but a crook! You charmed your way into my life… into my… -" She stopped short of what she had been about to say. "By the Light! You tricked me so that you could get close enough to get your hands on my father's precious recipes."

"I have to give you credit, you had me fooled," she continued, tossing the towel down on the table. "But you're a professional, right? I'm sure you've had plenty of practice at wooing young ladies who were nothing more than a means to an end." Saying the words out loud reignited her anger, but against her better judgment, she gave him the chance to speak.

"That's why I came back, Kai. Call it a… conflict of interest." He dropped his arms from their defensive position, and held them out, his palms turned up in an imploring gesture. "Why would I have come back and told you any of this if I was just using you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to hear any more. "Yes… I was hired to steal some of your father's recipes… But why would I go through all the trouble of –" His mouth snapped shut, realizing too late his choice of words. He sucked in a deep breath, and when he spoke again, his voice was a little calmer... A little smoother. She didn't like it. "I had other… options."

"Other options? What is that supposed to…" Before the words left her mouth, a loud clatter behind her stole her attention. She glanced back briefly, seeing that a few pots and pans had fallen to the floor. She turned back around and Arick wasn't there. The kitchen was small, tucked behind the front room of her father's shop. It was just large enough to store and prepare their food. The hearth ran almost the whole length of one wall. The others were lined with shelves that housed foodstuff for their meals, as well as dried herbs and other alchemical supplies that couldn't fit in the front of the shop. Places to hide were limited.

"Just create a little diversion…" She gave a start at his voice. He sounded close to her, but she could not see him. "Slip in unseen…" This time his voice was behind her, but when she turned back around, she still could not see him. But then she blinked, and he was there… standing right in front of her. He was only a few inches taller than her, and her eyes locked on his. His lips curled up into a sly smile. "And then take what I came for…"

She was astonished at his ability to seemingly disappear and reappear at will, envying the skill since the first time he had shown it to her. She lifted a hand just in time, pressing her palm against his leather raiment to halt him just as he leaned in to kiss her. She'd seen that smile enough times. Charm was often the most insidious of weapons, and he wielded it with the grace of long practice.

Someone upstairs called her name. Emelinah. She glanced in the direction of the staircase that led up to the modest quarters where she and father lived above his shop. Her eldest sister was upstairs with their father, whose failing health left him in bed for the better part of most days. Emelinah had arrived just a few days before from Dalaran City, taking leave from her studies to help Kaisea with their father, and the myriad responsibilities that came with running the shop

She had been distracted with her thoughts, and didn't notice that Arick had slipped his hand around her waist. "You have to go…" She breathed, glancing back to the stairs even as she pushed him back with the hand that was still on his chest. "I know Emelinah's eager to get to the courtyard and someone needs to look after my father. He's been through a lot these last few months… You know… Between the fevers, and the worry over my sisters being so far from home… and most recently, someone attempting to steal his life's work away from him."

Arick sighed and withdrew his arm, giving her some space. She smoothed out the wrinkles from her simple linen dress. Before he had the chance to start defending himself again, she spoke. "You know the way out." She turned and started towards the stairs, stealing a glance over her shoulder once, to see that Arick had disappeared again. She was sure that he had not left – she could feel those unseen eyes on her. He had told her once, when they were alone in the woods, and he was teaching her a little of the ways of his craft, that she was a natural. Her awareness was exceptional, and that was one of the most important aspects of what he did. More flattery, no doubt.

Her head was still reeling as she walked into her father's room. Emelinah was seated in the chair beside the bed, her back to the door. Kaisea took a few more steps into the room so that she could see her father. Her sister was holding one of her father's hands in both of hers. "Maybe I should just stay here with Father," Emelinah said quietly, not turning to look at her sister. "He seems to be sleeping a lot more these last few days, and I…" Her voice trailed off, and she finally glanced over her shoulder at Kaisea.

"Don't be silly, Emi." Kaisea stepped into the room, moving over to where her sister was sitting down. "I'll be here with him, and he's going to be just fine. He always sleeps like this when we give him kingsblood… but it's good for his fever." She stood beside the bed, flashing her sister a quick smile. "Besides, I brought something for you." She reached into her pocket, and gingerly pulled out the rose that she had tucked into her pocket earlier that morning. She held it out to her sister in an open palm. "You should go give him a proper welcome…" Kaisea ignored her own bitter emotions about Arick as she added, "He's a good man, and he deserves it."

Kaisea did not doubt her sister's love or concern for their father, but she knew that Emelinah was privately pleased with the fact that her presence in Lordaeron coincided with the day that Arthas and his soldiers would be returning home from Northrend. Everyone in the city was pleased to hear that Arthas' campaign had been successful, despite the rumors that were churning about the events that had occurred at Stratholme, shortly before Arthas set out for the icy roof of the world. What mattered was that he had faced the greater threat, and had won.

Her sister plucked the rose from her hand and held it in front of her eyes, smiling. "He is, isn't he?" She glanced back to her father, hesitating a moment. "Well, I suppose I could run down long enough to see them cross the drawbridge. He'll accompany Arthas to see King Terenas, so I could return before too long." Not waiting for her Kaisea to back her words, she pushed to her feet, tenderly resting her father's hand at his side. She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his wrinkled forehead and said something in such a soft voice that Kaisea could not make out the words.

She stopped in front of Kaisea, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as well, before starting towards the door. She turned back to her sister, twirling the rose in the air, by the stem. "Thank you Kaisea. I'll be back before he wakes." Her sister disappeared through the door, and Kaisea took her sister's place in the chair beside her father's bed.

She looked down at her father's sleeping face. It made her smile. He was a kind man who smiled often. It showed in the small wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth. Kaisea had smoothed down his frazzled white hair. She was surprised that she was able to sleep through the pealing of the bells, and the din created by so many people gathered in one place, just a few blocks away.

She sat beside her father for a while longer, before going to the window that looked out over the street in front of the shop. It was unusual to see the streets so vacant of people at this time of the morning. There were probably only a handful of people in the whole city that were not joining in the welcome party. While she could not see anyone on the street below, she could hear them just a few streets down, all congregated at the main entrance to the city.

She didn't feel much like celebrating. She was still angry, but with the heat of the confrontation gone, melancholy was starting to creep up. She hadn't known Arick long, but during the time that they had spent together, she had grown quite fond of him. She loved her father, and she loved spending time with him in his shop, learning his craft... but her sisters had both left Lordaeron to make their own ways in the world, and she couldn't deny the inkling of envy that crept up when she thought about it. Arick's appearance in her life had made her start thinking… wondering if there was more to her life than taking up her father's trade and spending the rest of her life in Lordaeron.

Her time with Arick had been brief, but he had shared with her many stories about his journeys... his adventures. They'd find a quiet spot in the woods, and she'd lay with her head in his lap as he shared with her many stories about his journeys, and his adventures. Sometimes, she could sense there were holes in his stories, but she did not prod him too much about it. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets. While his true motives had been hidden from her, she knew him for what he was… a rogue. Most would rather see them dead or exiled; others simply tolerated them. Kaisea was fascinated.

She realized that she was moping, and silently chided herself.

Just as she turned away from the window, she heard the first of the screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes… hours… days…

Kaisea wasn't sure how much time had passed since the pealing of the bells had been replaced with screaming, and the perfume of rose petals with the stench of death. One minute she was listening to the jubilant cheering of an entire city, then screaming… and then her world exploded into chaos. Emelinah had burst into the shop, half-dragging a terrified woman with her, who was clutching an infant at her chest.

Now Emelinah was concentrating on maintaining a shimmering portal in the center of her father's room. They had turned the bed up against the wall to make room for her. Her father was slumped, half-conscious in a chair against the wall. The elixir that they had given him earlier that day was meant to make him sleep for longer than he had, and he was very groggy. Kaisea had demanded an explanation about what was happening outside, but Emelinah would say little, and Sara could do nothing more than weep, and murmur faintly to her baby between the tears.

Kaisea was staring at the portal, considering it. Her sister was still a student, and had shared enough with Kaisea for her to know that this particular spell was pushing the bounds of her current abilities. She could barely make out the wavering image of a forest in the center of the gateway. Kaisea had never traveled by way of a portal, and if she'd had any choice in the matter, she never would. She trusted her sister, but magic had always unsettled her. Emelinah had told her once that it was her lack of understanding that scared her, but Kaisea wasn't so sure.

"It is our worst nightmares in the flesh," the young mother said, suddenly. Kaisea pulled her eyes from the portal and looked to Sara. She pulled her baby close to her chest as she huddled in a corner of the small room. "I was standing in the crowd with Maris and Liza, and we were there when Arthas and his men crossed the bridge into the main courtyard. Only a few minutes after Arthas, Falric and Mar-," she paused, looking pointedly at Emelinah. "After they went into the throne room… We could hear them. They started pouring into the city… awful, ghastly beasts…"

Her voice trailed off, and the look of horror on her face said that she was slipping into her own personal nightmare – filled with recent memories that were all too real. "Someone said that they killed the king, Kaisea… That…" She hesitated, seemingly unable to say the words. "They say that Prince Arthas stabbed his father through the heart… That Falric and Marwyn are-"

"Enough!" Emelinah snapped, and the other two women looked at her. "None of us know what exactly is happening out there – _who_ is out there. What I do know is that we need to get out of here, now." The young mage considered the portal for a moment, and then looked to her father.

Kaisea suddenly remembered something. "My pack – I have to get it." She started towards the door, but Emelinah hurried to her and caught her arm. Before her sister could object, Kaisea spoke again. "I will be quick, I promise. I need my pack though. It has father's vials and…" She left her own voice trail off, not wanting to tell her sister that the reason that the other reason that she wanted it was for the twin daggers that she had carefully wrapped and placed inside her bag. Arick had given them to her only days before, and she had little experience with them…but a persistent, niggling voice in the back of her mind told her she did not want to leave them behind.

"Hurry, Kaisea. We don't have much time…" Kaisea nodded at her sister's pleading, and started down the staircase that led through the second level of the building, and down into her father's shop. As she raced down the stairs, she could no longer hear the sound of the people upstairs, and was grateful that their voices were muted enough that whatever was outside in the streets could not hear them either. She prayed they could not.

Downstairs, her father's shop was dark. Kaisea had barred the door and pulled the shutters closed. Kaisea heard a sound, and realized she was laughing. The plank of wood that barred the door was hollow succor if whatever was out there decided it wanted in. She stood at the bottom of the steps for a few seconds, letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room. She moved across the small room but did not see her pack on the counter where she was sure that she had left it. Cursing to herself, she moved around to the back of the counter. She spotted it on the floor and hurried over to it.

Just as she had bent down, something struck at the door from the outside. The force was so great that the door broke free of its hinges, and exploded into the room in a spray of splintered wood. Sunlight spilled into the room, and then just as quickly, the room was plunged back into darkness as a massive figure stepped into the threshold. She sunk down behind the counter, clutching the bag to her chest. Whoever or whatever had just burst into the room would not be able to her – but she could not see what was happening either. It was dangerously quiet.

She sucked in her breath and turned, rising up enough that she could peer over the edge of the counter. She wished she hadn't. A hulking, hooded figure stood just inside the doorway. The light from behind made it difficult to make out much more than that. She could see the outline of a cloak wafting gently behind him, and a hood pulled low over his head. In one hand, the figure held a massive axe unlike anything Kaisea had ever seen.

The unwieldy stature and heavy armor of the dark figure belied his true speed and agility. He suddenly lunged for her, but she wasn't there. She was scrambling across the floor, until her back hit the stone wall behind her. Meaty fingers grabbed at her head, tangling themselves in her loose hair. Then he was yanking her up, and she scrambled to get to her feet. She feared that her hair was going up with his hand, with our without the rest of her.

The shock of the encounter had silenced her up until that point, and just as she nearly found her voice, his other hand shot out and icy fingers wrapped around her throat. He lifted her body up off the ground as if she were nothing more than one a sack of grain, choking the breath out of her body. She clawed and slapped at his arm, as he continued to raise her up, until her head was higher than his. In one easy motion, he turned and slammed her up against the wall beside the counter.

"Where is she?" The man's low voice was chillingly calm. Something lurked beneath the words that made Kaisea's skin crawl, even in the panic of her current predicament. One second her feet her kicking wildly in an attempt to find solid ground – the next, she was lying in a crumpled heap at his feet. _Breathe… You have to breathe…_ She gasped, desperate to pull oxygen into her tortured lungs. She pressed her palms flat against the floor, and lifted the upper half of her body. She twisted herself, looking up at her assailant. He towered over her, casting his great shadow over her slumped body. Her eyes were wet, her vision blurry. She blinked away the tears and struggled to focus her sight on his face.

"Marwyn…?" She could see the man's face now. She stared up at the man's pale countenance… features that were so familiar yet…weren't. It was Marwyn. It was the man who her sister had been so eager to welcome home… No wonder her sister had denied the story that Sara had begun to tell. How could she possibly believe that the man that she loved had anything to do with the madness that had fallen on the city?

"Kaisea!" It was her sister's voice. Kaisea tried to react; her mouth trying to form a warning – anything. Before she could, Marwyn pressed a boot to her back and shoved her down flat against the floor. Her body wracked with pain from the pressure with which he was forcing her to the floor, but still she struggled. She could not see her sister from her place on the floor.

"Let her go!" Emelinah's breathless voice was closer now. Marwyn did not relent, but instead pressed down harder on Kaisea's back. She could not manage even the smallest breath, and black dots were starting to swim into her vision. There was a burst of bright light, and then Marwyn was no longer forcing her to the ground. She summoned the strength to raise enough to see that Marwyn had taken a few steps back, looking down at his own body as white-hot flames licked at his dark armor. He did not seem hurt, or even concerned. His lips curled up into a gruesome mockery of the smile that she remembered.

"Kaisea, get upstairs!" She could hear her sister still could not see her. She sucked in a deep breath and started to scramble away, as Marwyn's focus seemed to be on Emelinah for the moment. She'd not moved an inch before Marwyn's heavy plate boot slammed into her side. There was an explosion of pain, and she dropped her face to the wooden planks beneath her.

Her body succumbed, and her world went black.


End file.
